


【授权翻译】A More Perfect Union/伟大联盟 by Sineala

by debugfs



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Community: cap_ironman, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Cancer, President Cap, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 14:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10336790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debugfs/pseuds/debugfs
Summary: A work of Sineala, It's an honor for me to translate.一篇翻译文，总统！Steve/第一夫人？Tony，1610宇宙，求婚，甜微虐，短篇。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/gifts).
  * A translation of [A More Perfect Union](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235900) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



梗概：Tony对他的总统有个提议。

原作者的话：

此篇文章为Steve/Tony十周年-十个不同宇宙的盾铁短篇活动的一部分。我选了终极宇宙。

所以，当然了，没有比总统队长更加具有终极特色了吧？绝对没有！这篇文的背景设为终极漫画#18，United We Stand结尾处。

感谢Muccamukk的耐心beta。

正文：

***

**伟大联盟**

By Sineala

  
“你究竟在搞什么，Tony？”

今天过的像屎一样。这个国家——他的国家——正分崩离析，他们的队伍才刚刚从Wyoming回来，因为Thor的熊孩子，Modi，用心灵宝石操纵了一整个军队出来闹事。然后现在，Tony还在——Tony还——

Steve的脑袋在一锤一锤地闷闷跳动，老天，耶稣基督，或者圣父圣灵随便谁，这可别是心灵宝石的某种幻觉后遗症。

“嗯，亲爱的，我并不是在准备一个口活，”Tony露齿一笑，“这真不是那个的最佳姿势。我个人更倾向于双膝跪地。”

Tony单膝着地，正从口袋里拿出一个小盒子。

Steve很想问Tony是不是疯了。不对，去他的，他 _早就知道_ Tony疯了；Tony会对他脑袋里的瘤子说话。也许现在他的状况变糟了。

好吧，他承认，他们之间并不是什么都没有。总有那么点事情，时有时无的，在他们俩都单身的任何时刻，秘而不宣地进行。Steve对“凑合过”并不陌生——毕竟，他可是经历过战争的人——他们对此也没有认真讨论过。而且他确信，Tony会前脚从他的床上爬起来，后脚就爬到他选中的随便哪个幸运姑娘的床上去。他们并不是什么认真的关系。虽然，他也承认，Steve可能想要更多。也许他也悄悄幻想过，如果Tony最终会回来，回到他这里，那会是怎样的光景。不过，这对Tony而言大概算不上什么。

Tony打开了盒子。一个戒指，圆润的，恬静的，折射出温柔的光。

也许这比Steve想的要认真的多。

“队长，”Tony张开嘴，犹豫着。不知为什么，Tony正 _紧张得要死_ 这一事实击中了他的要害，因为看在老天的份上，当Tony阻止了德克萨斯新共和国的对纽约发射的核弹的时候，他就在这里，而在那千钧之际，Tony表现出十足的镇定自若。Steve开始感到膝盖发软。“我的总统先生。”

“我有名字，Tony，”他说，并对自己还能说出任何话感到惊奇。

“Steve，”Tony说，微笑一闪而过，就是那种仿佛能溢出Tony Stark式魅力的微笑。“我计划了好久，为整个演讲。关于你是如何狠心拒绝了有关副总统的提议，而我又是如何自愿成为你的第一夫人。知道吗，你是历史上第二个未婚总统，这真是奇耻大辱。但你肯定会讨厌那个的。你肯定会摆出那张脸。啊，就是这个，就是你现在这个表情。我只是——我觉得它可能会很有趣，就是，这样问一下。不过现在我知道这很无聊。真的，这很，恶劣。”他看起来很震惊，就像Steve现在的感受一样。

“哦，”Steve说，轻语宛若低吟。“你想我和你，出于政治原因，结婚？”

 _结婚，和你。_ 他说出来了。

“是的，所以我放弃了整个演讲计划。”Tony撇了撇嘴角。“还有另一个版本。我不知道未来会天杀的发生什么。整个世界是片荒芜之地。华盛顿是个硝烟弥漫的大坑。这个国家在四分五裂。我很可能朝不保夕。几乎所有我曾爱过的人都在试图杀了我，而你在这儿，你……你并没有。然后我觉得——我只是觉的，你是我生命中出现的唯一美好的事情。再然后，我想，你大概会允许我拥有你，如果我问的话？”

“你对亲密关系的标准真是令人震惊的低，”Steve生硬地说。他想到了Tony正在死去。Tony，死去。他想到了Tony离开后的那些漫长而灰暗的时光。想到了如果每一天，醒来后的第一眼看到的是Tony，那该会是怎样。“你……你爱我？”

Tony轻笑着，就仿佛这耗费了他所有的力气。“对，亲爱的。”

那个小小的戒指在Tony指间散发静默的光芒。

这一次，Steve想，他不会等战争结束后再结婚，就他曾对Gail（注释）许诺的那样。他不会再为可能错失的机会而忧心忡忡。他不必再想着必须回到Tony身边，因为Tony就在他身畔。此时，此地。  
译者注：Gail是Steve战时的女友，后与Bucky结婚。

 _和我结婚。_ Tony的双唇描绘出无声的誓言。

“过来，”Steve说，声音沙哑低沉。“站起来，过来吻我。”

他尝到了Tony的唇。那是甜的，没有丝毫酒精的苦涩气息，哦老天啊，Tony是完全清醒的。

“好的，”他抵在Tony的唇边，低吟，“我愿意。我很愿意。”

那枚戒指套入了他的指上。

  
***

译者的话：

所有荣誉归为原作者、漫威爸爸和stony，错误和毛病归于译者。qwq


End file.
